


Someone Likes It Pink

by koi_ling



Category: Winner (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, LISTEN I AM SORRY, Lingerie, M/M, Oppa Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_ling/pseuds/koi_ling
Summary: PWP, entirely. Mino wears a pink wig and pink lingerie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to say it's all J's fault but it's mostly my mind anyway. (also, Mino wearing a cute pink wig today for his show) ([here](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Cz-N-hLWgAAK5Yj.jpg))  
> Unbeta'ed af.

“Did you steal the leader’s lipstick again? You’re a naughty girl”, Seunghoon whispers against his lips, a grin in his voice. Mino just blushes and bows his head in answer, but raises his eyes to look at him when Seunghoon catches his chin in his hand. “This hair is new, though, pretty”.

Mino can’t help the asserted smile at such open appreciation, knowing that if it comes from Seunghoon then it must be real, and pushes his hand toward his torso, to the buttons of his jacket.

Undressing Mino is Seunghoon’s favourite activity; unveiling any preconception. He manoeuvres himself very carefully so that the wig won’t move as he peel layer after layer of Mino’s oversized hip-hop clothes, his hands as eager as him when it comes to Mino.

He whistles when he sees the new lingerie set Mino is wearing, lace pink as his hair, flowery and intricate yet quite thin when it comes to cover him. Mino’s body is breath-taking, he thinks, his thighs thick and tanned, his arms bulky and curvy, his dark nipples enclosed by the small bra, the arc of his cock barely hidden by his underwear.

“What do you want me to do?”, he whispers as he takes that sight in, treasuring every detail before it’ll be wrecked.

Mino smiles bashfully as he fidgets with his hands, hugging his waist while he takes his moment to think. That’s the way he is, that’s the way Seunghoon let him be, when they’re together in his room and no one is looking – Mino loves to play that part. “Taste my lipstick”, he says at last.

Seunghoon’s mouth meets his, fingers burrowing in his sides as he surges forward. Mino’s lips are a bit dry for the lipstick, but inside he’s warm and inviting, his tongue wet and submissive to him. He kisses him for a long time, nibbling and sucking at his bottom lip until Mino gifts him of his moans, and his hands fist in Seunghoon’s hair.

When they part, Mino is trembling against him and Seunghoon drags him to his lap. Hands firm around his perky ass, he gives Mino a small reward when he grinds against him. He can see his cock hardening under the lacy tong, pre-cum staining the fabric of a darker shade of pink.

“What does my girl want?” he smirks at the faint blush on his cheeks, his parted lips swollen and darker for all the kissing. “This?” Seunghoon leaves few pecks on his chest, mouth following the hard line of his sternum. “This?” he is still as light as a butterfly when he kisses his nipple through his bra. Mino complains, asking for more.

Seunghoon’s teeth close around the fabric, squeezing his nub, his tongue flat and wet against it. Mino squirms in his arms, his back arching for the jolt of pleasure that courses through his body – Seunghoon keeps him close, fingers digging in his flesh while he bites the lace away and sucks at his skin.

He likes to feel Mino melting against his side, his limbs shaking as Seunghoon marks him in red, his deep voice getting hoarser as he tries to abate his groans by muffling them against the crook of his neck – he likes to hear his name like that, in such a different way, like it’s something scarily powerful and incredibly desirable.

“This?” Seunghoon asks, digging his fingers in the softness of his cheeks, his thumb pulling the string of his tong to his palm. Mino nods repeatedly, his voice failing him. He gingerly puts his own hands on Seunghoon’s and guides him to his hole.

“Not yet”, Seunghoon chides, enjoying the reproach on Mino’s face. “What do you need first?”

“P-pr-prep?” He stumbles and giggles nervously. It’s amusing to see how that turns him on, how Mino loves to play the virginal innocent girl, from his white and pink and nude lingerie to the blush creeping on his cheeks. _This pervert_ , Seunghoon thinks.

“Want to do it yourself? Want oppa to help?”

“Oppa”, he whines as he experimentally grinds to Seunghoon’s hip, his cock now leaking without restraint. Seunghoon pushes his two fingers to Mino’s mouth and lets out a content sigh when Mino wraps them with his mouth, licking and sucking until they’re well coated with saliva.

Seunghoon presses onto him after he’s sure Mino wants it, waiting for him to flail and beg for it – _put it inside, please_ – and beaming when he gets what he wants. Mino’s preferences aren’t helping with his dominating side, he must admit, but it’s not entirely his fault if Mino likes it.

He delves inside him, moves expertly and opens him, unfurling the bundle of nervous excitement with his fingers. Mino fucking screams when he curls his index and hits his soft spot and it’s not long before he asks for his cock.

Seunghoon finally pulls his sweatpants down enough to let his cock spring upward. It requires a lot to halt for a moment, searching for the nearest condom in the room, but after Mino rolls it on his length he finds himself even harder than before.

He plunges inside him carefully, his hands on Mino’s hips as he slides in his tight hole. Mino quickens the process by sitting down on his cock, enjoying the tinge of pain as his ass is filled by him entirely. It leaves them breathless for a moment, unable to move as they both enjoy the sensation of being squeezed in and filled up.

Seunghoon breaks it by leaning and biting Mino’s mouth, tongue sloppy against his lips. Mino rides him slowly but firmly, steading himself with his hands on Seunghoon’s shoulders. He pants in their kisses, the moans dying in his throat as Seunghoon’s cock breach into him.

The hotness of such tightness is unbearable, Seunghoon thinks, it’s probably made to drive him crazy. He pushes Mino forward against the mattress and his wig slightly move away, showing his dark hair underneath, but no one cares anymore at this point.

Seunghoon thrusts into Mino with all his might, gaining a chocked whimper as reward. Mino’s tong is not enough to hide his fully erected cock, peeking from the pink underwear, bouncing at the rhythm of Seunghoon’s pushes. Seunghoon grabs at it after a while, tugging it while he rocks against Mino.

“Scream for your oppa”, he whispers in his ear, laughing when he hears Mino gasping at that. Mino appreciates it, though, because he shows his talent at being vocal and groans even harder when Seunghoon tilts Mino’s hips so that he can have a better access. He goes even deeper and it’s just too much to handle.

Mino comes with one last moan, white cum spurting on his abdomen – and Seunghoon follows him few moments later, unable to resist such view. He treasures all of it, because the wrecked version of Mino is better than anything else.   


End file.
